His eyes are your eyes
by LittleBloodyJ
Summary: Peter was eight when he was kidnapped, years later Nathan is senator and everyone has tried to move on. But, why does a certain stranger look so familiar?
1. Prelude

**Summary: **Peter was eight when he was kidnapped, years later Nathan is senator and everyone has tried to move on. But, why does a certain stranger look so familiar? AU.

**Warning(s): **Kidnapping, trafficking of children, angst and... Nah, for once that's it. =) Nothing is mine, not the characters; I only own the plot and no profit is made.

**A/N: **Hey! This is my first Peter and Nathan- centric story so please review ~ I hope you enjoy! Oh! Before I forget I did it in this story there's about a eleven year gap betweet Peter and Nathan! Anyway, hope you like the story.....

**~*~**

Nathan ran a hand through his hair as he sat in the black car. Posters with his face on were everywhere and his fake smile reached out to people asking them, urging them, to vote him. Yet as he sat in the back of the car he didn't look like that man at all; he had bags under his eyes and his face was completely serious yet at the same time a void of emotion. It was that day, that very day, years earlier _it _had happened.

Nathan still dreamt of that day, he had been getting ready for the last day of school, excited to be so near the holidays. His little brother, little Peter, had been eight and he'd been desperately trying to catch his attention as he sat in his big brother's room. Nathan had been far too busy at the time to notice Peter who sat sadly on his bed, a lock of brown hair on his face and his eyes distant as Nathan got ready, eyes only on the mirror and his mind only set on what appearance he wanted to give off to others, no concern for Peter crossing his mind. It wasn't like he had any reasons to be worried for his brother, apart from his slightly odd behaviour that morning Peter had been acting like a normal eight year old boy.  
"Nate?" Peter whispered as he dangled his small legs off the side of the bed.  
"What now Peter?" Nathan snapped as he snatched his jacked from Peter's outstretched hand.

Later it would hit Nathan that the sweater Peter was wearing was one of Nathan's old sweaters that Peter had probably stolen from his bedroom when he was having a clear-out of all the old clothes he owned that didn't fit him any longer.  
"I had a bad dream again," Peter whispered, "I dreamt _they _came to take me away." His large eyes flickered up and looked at the reflection of Nathan's eyes obviously hoping his brother wouldn't just shrug him off like he usually did and his eyes were silently pleading Nathan to believe him.  
"Who on earth is _'they' _Peter?" Nathan asked as he tidied his hair but when his brother didn't answer he sighed, "It was just a dream and **nobody** is coming to get you!"  
"Are you sure?" Peter looked at his brother and for a second, just for a second, he though Nathan was going to pull him into a proper hug like he used to when Peter was little. But that idea only lasted a second.  
"Come on Pete," Nathan moved so he was levelled with his brother, "I'll walk you to school; mom and dad are at meetings all day."  
Peter nodded before hopping off his bed, knowing his brother didn't have the time for him, nobody did. Just before leaving the room Peter turned his head (his eyes oh so much wiser than they should have been) and whispered, "Love you Nathan." Of course, Peter had learnt enough to know nobody ever replied when he said those words.

They had been less than a block away from Peter's school. Just one block, about a five minuet walk but that day was the day Nathan's friends happened to be there on that street corner. For years the next few minuets would always stick in Nathan's memory like a scar.  
"Hey Nathan," The blonde grinned (Charlotte, her name was Charlotte Johnson), "Are you going to skip class with us?" Peter's grip on his brother's arm got tighter yet Nathan didn't seem to notice the panic going through his little brother's face.  
"I have to drop Peter off at school," He sighed as if he felt _angry _at Peter for him having to take him to school.  
"It's not far anyway I'm sure the brat can walk," Charlotte leaned down so she was face to face with Peter, "Can you walk little boy?"  
Peter looked up at his brother, searching for security but when he found none he swallowed and nodded, "I'm not a little boy."  
Charlotte stood back up, her long fingers smoothing her short black skirt before playing with a lock of her silky hair, "See Nathan, the little boy can walk to school, it's less than five minuets away!"  
Nathan seemed to pause (less than a second) before turning to Peter, "Are you sure you're okay to walk Pete?"  
Peter looked up at his face as he silently chanted to himself that he as a big boy; that he **could **make Nathan proud. So like a big boy Peter swallowed and tried to find his voice before nodding, "Y-yes Nate." He used his free hand to move his fringe off his face, his gray jumper (Nathan's jumper) was far too large for Peter's slim body and his bag looked just a little big for him but then; Peter was little for his age.  
"You won't tell mom or dad okay? Our little secret?" Nathan always managed to make to words sound so special, he always managed to make them sound like they were nobody else's but _theirs_.  
"I promise Nate," Peter tried to roll his eyes like Nathan always did as he smiled; "I've gone to school alone before Nate." He tried to sound sure yet there was still a small tinge of worry in his voice- but when it came to his fears or disappointing Nathan he'd **always **put Nathan before himself.

"Remember, don't talk to strangers..." Nathan started saying before Charlotte laughed.  
"He's a _big boy _Nathan, he knows this crap," She pulled out a cigarette before placing it between her ruby lips and lighting it before turning to Peter, "Don't you?"  
"Yes," Peter couldn't help but wonder- didn't Nathan see how scared he was? His dream, his nightmare, happened this very street but Nathan had told him it was just a dream~ Nathan wouldn't let him go alone if there was any chance of him being in danger... would he?  
Nathan gave his a proud smile before pulling him into a quick hug, "Good boy." He ruffled Peter's hair before whispering, "Be careful."  
"I know Nate," Peter nodded before letting go of his brother's arm, "Love you Nate." Why didn't Nathan _see_ the fear in Peter's eyes?  
"Good boy," Nathan smiled once more and Peter realised his feet were moving him away from his brother and the safety his brother held. Peter saw Charlotte drag Nathan away with the corner of his eye. Peter shut his eyes tight for a second, wishing with all his eight year old strength that the horrible feeling to go away. Because it wasn't _fair _for a child to know they were saying goodbye. The next thing Peter knew he'd walked straight into a man about seven times his size; Peter didn't even get a chance to scream. That was when the rain started falling in all of its might.

**~*~**

Nathan got out of the car and refused the umbrella the driver offered him.  
"But sir, it's another block!" The driver told him panicked that if something happened to his boss he'd get the blame.  
Nathan swallowed the tears as a single thought went around his mind, "_That was what I tolled Pete to walk that day. I was the one that told him to walk._" As he painted his fake smile on his face he remembered his act and he simply said, "I'll be fine, don't worry." He didn't say another word as he walked away, the rain falling heavy onto his clothes. He'd walked less than a minuet before he passed the spot they'd found Peter's bag, lying soaked, alone in the shadows, inside a pencil case and a diary. It had taken them a week to find the bag, that had been picked up by a tramp who had found the diary (and for some reason) chosen to return the things inside and told the police where he'd found them. Not that it mattered; they never found anything that helped them find Peter. But even after all those years Nathan still wondered, in t

he back of his mind, did he ever tell Peter that he loved him?

Nathan kept on walking, enjoying the rarity of so few people being out. He didn't see the man till they'd smashed into each other and the other man's books were all over the ground.  
"I'm so sorry!" Nathan gasped out and prayed the man wasn't a reporter, it was a bad enough day without the press getting more involved.  
"It's okay," The man smiled as he picked up his books quickly, not looking up from his books that were already soaked, "It wasn't intentional."  
Nathan put on his smile before passing the man his books, "Medicine, are you are doctor?" He tried to lighten the situation and was relieved that he couldn't find any anger in the stranger's eyes, just amusement.  
The man laughed, "No, a nurse actually." He grabbed his last book, "Thanks."  
"Petrelli," Nathan said as nicely as he could as he reached out to shake the strangers hand, his mother's voice ringing through his ears telling him he was never off the job.  
"Nathan Petrelli?" The man asked, "Oh yeah!" He looked at a poster on the passing bus, "I'm Daniel." He started walking away, yet not the way Nathan had come but down the path Peter had last been seen.  
"What? No last name?" Nathan called after him only to be responded to with the echo of a laugh and a faint answer.  
"Nope!"

When Nathan got to work his secretary showed him two ties, one red and one blue. Nathan chose blue.

The moment Daniel was alone he pulled his black hat off before a few, brown lock fell onto his face.  
"I really need to get these cut," He whispered to himself before walking away into the shadows, a knowing smirk on his face as he called out, "Taxi!"

**~*~**

Okay, this is the 'Prelude' and I'll update only if I get two reviews and if I don't I'll be sad and won't update. Merry-early Xmas people!

**Love,  
J.**


	2. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

**A/N: H**ey people! Chapter 2 (Well, seeing that the last one was a prelude this is chapter 1). Hope everyone had a great Xmas! Thank you for my 3 reviews! I love you guys!  
On with the story....

* * *

Daniel got in the cab; he felt a smile on his face as the taxi driver looked at him large eyes.  
"Were to my friend?" The driver asked with a slight Indian accent in his voice and a kind smile on his face even though his eyes were sad. Daniel could tell this man had lost someone important to him recently yet he simply said the apartment block he was renting a flat in.  
Daniel leaned back before slipping his black sunglasses on to watch the eclipse, he knew it was happening, it was time again. "Wow."  
"Solar eclipse," the driver told him after glancing at him in the review mirror.  
Daniel moved some of his messy brown hair off his face, "Yeah, I wonder if it's going to be a total." He sat up quickly as he removed his sunglasses and looked at the driver with his emotionless brown eyes.  
"Not here no," Daniel listened to the driver's voice (there was a hint of an English accent as well in the driver's voice), "But in some other part of the world yes. A global event, makes one appreciate how small our planet really is." Daniel smirked as the man said the words and not quite knowing how correct he was but he had the feeling the man soon would. "and we're all quite small aren't we?"

Daniel gave a small nod before asking what the driver's name was.  
The driver looked momentarily surprised at the question before answering, "Mohinder."  
"I'm Daniel." Daniel said, surprising himself. He didn't usually give his name out unless the person specifically asked for it or he was trying to gain someone's trust- yet he wasn't doing either, he was just talking to this Mohinder. Mohinder gave a small nod and a small smile which Daniel brushed off. "May I ask you something Mohinder? Do you ever get the feeling that you were _meant _to do something extraordinary?" Daniel's control was slipping, he **never** voiced his thoughts to the few people he let in or even the even fewer he trusted but there he was, sitting in a cab with a complete stranger and he was talking with no self-control.  
Mohinder kept his eyes on the road, "I'm driving a cab, you _may _have noticed."  
Daniel quickly said, "I'm not talking about what you do, I'm talking about..." He licked his dry lips, "who you are." Daniel had never been much of a speaker yet suddenly words were coming from his lips easier, "I'm talking about being special." Daniel knew he must have been sounding mad, his thoughts didn't sound normal in his head, never mind out loud to a person that had no idea about Daniel's world.  
"Yes, we are all special," Mohinder's tone was dismissive but Daniel knew that he wasn't as dismissive in his head.  
"That's not what I meant." Daniel gave Mohinder a small smile before grabbing his wallet from inside his pocket as settling lower into the seat not expecting Mohinder to say anything else.

Mohinder surprised him by saying, "Some individuals it is true are most special," Daniel looked at the driver again, "This is natural selection. It begins as a singular individual born or _hatched _like every other member of their species. Anonymous." Daniel felt his back get straighter as he listen closely, "Seemingly ordinary," He gave a pause as he looked at Daniel again, "Except they're not. They carry inside them the genetic code that will take their species to the next evolutionary realm." He seemed to say the next part like it was something he believed in, it's destiny."  
Daniel didn't know if he believed in destiny but he knew that there was a reason he'd returned to New York after all those years.

~*~

Nathan had fallen asleep at his desk, yet his sleep gave him no rest from his worries as even his nightmares taunted him with visions of his little brother.

_He saw Peter sitting in the darkness, but when he moved closer, happy to have found his brother Peter looked up and tears ran down his face as he moved away.  
"I'm sorry Pete," Nathan cried as his dream-hand reached to the boy as red marks started to appear on his skin, bruises old and new covering his pale skin, "Pete, come home." Nathan watched as his little brother shook his head.  
"You left me Nate; I trusted you and you left me." Peter's voice was small yet it was exactly the way Nathan remembered.  
Nathan swallowed, "Who did this to you?" The dream Peter had marks fading but as they faded more came.  
"You."Peter whispered before fading away, "You did this Nate."_

Nathan's eyes opened with such a speed it hurt, only registering his mother after a minuet of trying to calm his heart down.  
"What do you want?" He asked as he sat up, rubbing his temples as if he had a bad headache.  
"I came to see if you were ready for tonight, it's a big night and..." She started to say before he interrupted her.  
"I can deal with this if you leave me alone, okay?" His tone was cutting yet she really didn't seem to care.  
"You obviously aren't dealing, you look like hell." Angela sat on a chair, "What did you dream of? And don't try to lie to me, I'm your mother, I can tell you had a nightmare."  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "Nothing." Suddenly he asked the one question that he'd been wandering since Peter had disappeared, "Do you think dreams can come true?"  
"Well, your father always wanted you to do well..." Angela seemed uncomfortable as she tried to answer the question.  
"No, not dreams like that." Nathan shook his head, "The day Peter went missing he told me... he told me that he dreamt someone was coming to take him away."  
Angela suddenly sat up, the new knowledge sinking in, "Who did he think was going to take him away Nathan?"  
Nathan didn't notice her sudden interest as he played with his gold pen Heidi had got him the previous Christmas, "He never said, he just said _they_. And he told me he loved me like he was saying goodbye." Nathan didn't look up till he said the next part, "Do you think he knew?"

Angela could feel her heart speed up, "No, of course not." She got up, "Nathan, tonight is an important night, you need to focus on the future, not the past." She swallowed, "Let dead matters stay in their graves." She walked out of the room, and walked to her car, quickly getting in and she told the driver to just drive. A few seconds later when she had calmed herself she dialled a number into the phone. "It's me. Yes, far too long." She let the person talk before simply saying, "I think I know who took Peter."

~*~

Daniel practically threw himself on his bed once he got back to his flat. He didn't consider the flat a home, Daniel never really did homes just places he lived for a little. He hadn't bothered to decorate the flat; he didn't particularly care about what his apartment looked like.

He had chosen to keep everything to a minimum; his double bed was placed so if the need came he could make a quick exit from the window and the blankets were plain white as was the wall paper (well, the little he'd been bothered to put up). He didn't have any pictures or decorations, the closest thing to a decoration was his bookshelf which was covered in medicine and science books, the latest at that time was a book on 'special people' by Chandra Suresh and after a few minuets on the phone to a contact he learnt that he was the father of Mohinder Suresh. Daniel smirked as he realised he was already ahead of his plan.

"Daniel," A voice reached him from outside his bedroom door as he heard a shy knock.  
"Yes Stella?" He asked without getting up or opening his eyes, only smiling as she lay next to him.  
"I spoke to... _them_," She shivered as she said the last word, "I'm scared Danny, these people will hurt you if you get on their wrong side." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his bare chest.  
"Don't worry Stel," He kissed the top of her head, "I'm being careful and I haven't done anything to provoke them."  
"It's only a matter of time before you get too close to the truth," Stella entwined her hand in his, "I don't want to loose you Danny, I've lost too many people already."  
"You won't loose me Stel," He placed a hand under her chin, "Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I trust you Danny," Her green eyes were wide as he placed a kiss on her lips, "Why?"  
"Just, trust me when I say I know what I'm doing," Daniel moved his lips close to hers, "Promise to trust me?"  
"I promise." She closed the distance between their lips.

~*~

It was evening when Daniel arrived to the 'Vote Petrelli' evening, he wore a black suit and a black tie, his hair was gelled back causing his face to look far more severe. Stella had painted again; an image of him standing in the rain under a red umbrella with a mystery woman- after seeing it Stella said she was going to stay the night at a friend's house before telling him she loved him. He didn't answer.

Daniel stayed in a corner as he watched everyone socialise, he could barely suppress a shiver. He'd never been a fan of lots of people in one place. It always made him nervous.  
"Hello," A woman smiled as she blocked his view of Angela Petrelli ho was laughing at something someone said, "I'm Simone." Her red dress hung close to her body as she smiled and moved a curl off her face.  
Daniel suppressed a sigh, "I'm Daniel, pleasure to meet you." He passed her a glass of champagne.  
"Thank you Daniel," She smiled, "Who do you know here?"  
Daniel avoided the question as he pretended not to hear her and said, "You look incredible." He flirted hoping it'd make her drop questions about him and was glad hen it seemed to work.  
"You look good too," She blushed. "I'm glad there's someone interesting here, everyone else just seems so..." She paused, "Hard to approach."  
"Unapproachable?" Daniel paused to muse, "I guess they do." He raised his glass, "To destiny."  
Simone laughed, "To destiny." She took a sip of her drink, "So, what do you do?"  
"I'm a nurse," He paused wondering how much information to give, "Actually I'm going to become a paramedic soon."  
"Really? That's fabulous." She tilted her head and he knew she was trying to look sexy yet all he could thing about was the sadness in Stella's eyes as she said to do what he thought was necessary.  
She raised her glass again, "To love, may we stay away from it whenever it's no good for us."  
Daniel gave a small smile as he nodded, "Which is most of the time." Their glasses met with a _cling_.

Nathan stood on the stage; he was wearing a gray suit and a blue tie. "Excuse me." His voice reached every ear, "Everyone, excuse me." Daniel turned around. "Firstly I'd like to apologise about the rain, if you elect me I'll try and do something about that." People laughed yet Daniel raised an eyebrow causing Simone to laugh, "Ahh, I'd like to welcome you all here on behalf of my family, my entire campaign staff. I'm sure you know my wife would be here, by my side if she were able. The life altering even that my whole family went through years ago, my little brother Peter going missing, is really what prompted me to go for congress man with the help after my father's death. My father hid a deep depression, which got worse after Peter went missing, an illness really up until the day he died. His loving wife and I, his loyal friends – we all knew about it." Daniel tightened his fist as he crossed his arms. "Yet he suffered alone. As many of you might remember my brother was kidnapped when he was eight but what we kept from the press was that we suspected he might have had my... our father's condition." Gasps filled the room and Daniel felt his nails sink deep into his skin. "My first instinct was to hide both their conditions but nobody should have to suffer alone..." Daniel didn't hear anything else as he left the room mostly unnoticed.

Daniel's clothes were soaked to his skin as was his hair and every single taxi he saw kept on driving, yet as he walked back he caught a glimpse of a red umbrella being held over his head.  
"Hey Simone," Daniel smiled as he looked at her.  
"Are you okay?" She asked kindly, "You're bleeding."  
"What?" Daniel wiped the blood away from his nose, "Sorry, it's just... Nate... Petrelli acts like he's the only person ever to loose someone! Can't the guy let things happen _without _using them for his campaign?"  
Simone gave him another smile, "He's a Politian, that's what they do." Next thing Daniel knew his lips were pressed against hers and he was holding her close...

In different places both Isaac and Stella stared at their pictures and felt their hearts break as their eyes looked at the two shadowy figures in the rain with the red umbrella. Thunder struck and they both looked away.

* * *

So? Hope you liked it, I sneaked a clue in there of who Daniel is (poor Stella!) and I really hope it's okay! Sorry for any mistakes!  
2 reviews for the next chapter!

**Love,  
J.**


	3. Chapter 2: Don't say it

**Chapter 2- Don't say it  
****A/N: H**ey! Sorry about the delay! I hope this is worth the wait; sorry for any mistackes but I still have two essays to write **and** my GCSEs need to be written in order of preference!  
:( Well, Philosophy and Ethics long course, English Lit and History. My mind is going to exsplode....

* * *

When Daniel woke up it took him a second to register what had happened and when it did (finally) register, he couldn't suppress a groan. He couldn't work out _why _he had slept with her, he usually slept with people he could use to get his way but this Simone was nothing important, just another girl- even with Stella it had been about manipulation to start with, it took a long time for him to care for her and he still hadn't opened up to her completely but sleeping with random women? That wasn't Daniels style, it never had been.

He quickly got to his feet and put a pair of jeans on, not bothering with a shirt. As he made a coffee he studied Simone's sleeping shape. He couldn't help but compare her to Stella and he quickly realised they were completely different. Stella was what people would call an 'English rose', pale, sweet and beautiful but Simone was also pretty in a different way. Daniel focused on his hearing and suddenly he could hear her heartbeat getting faster as she woke up.  
"Morning," He smiled.  
"Morning." Simone stretched her arms out above her head and smiled.  
"How do you like your coffee?" He asked as he poured it in a white mug, watching the steam float into the air. He'd always hated the smell of coffee; it reminded him of his step-father.  
"Black, two sugars please," She smiled as she got up, putting his large shirt on and walking to join him.  
"Sleep well?" He passed her the mug and quickly glanced at the time, ten am. Stella wasn't going to be home till twelve so he wasn't in that much of a rush to get rid of his visitor- if there was one thing he wasn't going to do it was stay with her longer than necessary.

"Yes, thank you," She took the mug in her hands, her eyes never leaving him. "Nice apartment."  
"Thanks," Daniel definitely didn't know why he took her back to his place. He always kept the number of people who knew where he lived to a minimum. He really needed to get his act together before Stella came home or everything he'd done up to that point would have been a waste of his time.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked and Daniel couldn't stop his mind from wandering. Did Stella count as a girlfriend? He lived with her and had for nearly two years but... he couldn't think of a but. Did he love her was another matter- a far more complicated one. He decided to keep things simple.  
"Yeah," He told her plainly and admitted he liked the sound of it, "You?"  
"No, I don't have a girlfriend," Simone tried to joke, "But I have a boyfriend... Sort of. It's complicated." She let out a sigh as she sat on one of Daniel's slim black chairs.  
"A _sort of_ boyfriend?" Daniel couldn't help but be curious, "Tell me, go on." He sat on a chair opposite her.  
"This is going to sound bad but he's an artist," She started to say.  
"Oh no, not an artist!" Daniel decided to try to lighten the situation as he had a fair idea of what she was going to say.  
Simone smiled, "He's sort of addicted to drugs and convinced he can paint the future."

Daniel felt his interest levels rise; he didn't know anyone but Stella who had that ability. "That's interesting," He nodded, "Does he only paint his future-paintings when he's high on drugs?"  
Simone didn't seem to notice his level of interest as she sighed, "Yeah." Her eyes glanced at the clock, "I should be going..."  
Daniel nodded, before suggesting, "Do you want to have a shower before you go?"  
Simone shook her head, "I'll be late for work. It was nice meeting you Daniel."  
"Yeah, you too."

~*~

Stella arrived at exactly 12pm, her blonde hair was in a plat and she had dark bags under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept at all.  
"Hey," Daniel nodded as she walked in, finishing washing the mug Simone had used.  
"Have fun?" Stella crossed her arms, jealousy clear in her voice.  
"Not really," Daniel walked over to her, "I found something interesting out." He put a finger under her chin and made her face him.  
"What's that Danny?" She sounded sad as she looked into his eyes.  
"Her boyfriend has the same ability you have." Daniel tried to read her reaction, yet as she pulled away he could only read disappointment.  
"I'll get my stuff and I'm going to stay with a friend of mine, Eden." She kissed him gently on his shaven face. "I'll see you soon Danny."  
Daniel took her hands in his hands, "Don't go Stel." He didn't like how he felt like he was saying goodbye, he said too many goodbyes.  
"I need to clear my head," Stella pulled her hands away, "I'll be back soon."  
"Stella I..."  
"No, don't say it Danny. Don't say it if you don't mean it." With that she walked to their bedroom and grabbed a bag from on the top of their wardrobe.

Daniel looked away.

~*~

Eden sat in her flat; she knew the plan was going to kick in any minuet. She could hear a fight breaking out in the next room and she guessed Mohinder hadn't fallen for the exterminator disguise- to be honest she would have been disappointed if he had. She cast a quick glance at Stella who lay asleep on the sofa, a red blanket on her shaking form. She took a deep breath before grabbing a bag full of groceries and rushing out just in time to bump into the agent.

Eden didn't pay attention to what either said, she knew how it would go yet she didn't expect to hear the new voice behind her.  
"If you're the exterminator why do you have a gun holster?" Stella asked as she stepped next to Eden, her presence causing the agent to become nervous before he chucked Mohinder towards Eden and ran away.  
Stella smirked as Mohinder struggled to keep both himself and Eden on their feet. The moment Mohinder realised he had his arms around her he jumped back like a shocked cat.  
"Thank for coming to my rescue," Mohinder said looking mainly at Eden.  
"You're welcome." Eden smiled, her eyes never leaving his eyes.  
Stella coughed as loud as she could, causing both of them to look at her. "I'm Stella."  
Mohinder nodded, "Mohinder Suresh."  
Eden moved her gun from one hand to the other, "T-the professor's son?"

~*~

Simone entered the loft, her eyes quickly glancing around the room- to finally fall onto a painting that was still fresh.

The man in the picture was tall with dark brown hair; he wore a long black jacket and was running in the rain, tears and rain mixing on his face. He was the only colour in the picture; the background was made up from gray images. One image was a girl with messy hair (probably blonde) she was behind the man (around his shoulder's area), the top of her head missing and no brain was to be seen. To his other side there was a burning taxi... each image full of death, colourless death. Simone gasped as she recognised herself lying near his feet. The man, had blood on his top and he looked desperate.

~*~

"Scary isn't it?" Isaac's voice made her jump, "I painted that when I was high." Simone didn't answer.  
"T-That's.... do you know him?" She couldn't look away from the man in the painting.  
"No, do you?" Isaac was standing next to her.  
"Yes I think so- Daniel, his name is Daniel."

~*~

_Nathan had never seen his mother cry till that day.  
Angela Petrelli had never cried in front of her son before, but as the police told her they thought her baby was dead, she couldn't stop the tears. "N-no! Not Peter!" She felt her husband wrap an arm around her yet she moved away, "Not my baby..."  
Nathan closed his eyes, it was his fault. His brother was probably dead because of him. His body shook as he felt his legs drag him to the door, away from where he had been hiding on the stairs and walked over to where everyone was standing.  
"Please... no...." Angela Petrelli didn't seem to notice his presence, "Why him?" Nathan quickly turned around and did something that would become part of his nature, he ran._

Angela Petrelli didn't know what to say as she glared at the man who sat in front of her.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Her tone was dangerously low, "He was my son!"  
"He's been dead for years Angela," Linderman didn't even pretend to care, "We didn't want to give you any more pain."  
Angela glared at him, "He was **my** son, I've been wandering for years!"

_Peter didn't know how long he'd locked in the dark, he'd lost track of time. He had stopped crying some time ago but the pain was still there. They had hit him, telling him he was an awful child- the thing was, he already knew that. Why else would his parents not want him? Why would Nathan leave him? Maybe he deserved it, maybe he really was a bad child. Nobody ever told him anything else, nobody ever told him he was worth something good. _

_The floor was damp, he could hear the dripping of water from one of the broken pipes near him. He was soaked, from the rain, from the blood and from the fear. Why hadn't Nathan protected him? Nathan had **promised** that Peter would be safe but... he wasn't safe. Nathan had lied. Peter wasn't safe. He was alone and the only person that had ever cared about him had lied to him. Nathan wasn't there for him, Nathan had left Peter. With that, singular thought in his mind Peter rolled into a ball and tried to think of colours and his bedroom.  
Peter had always hated the dark._

Angela didn't know what to say as Linderman babbled on about company rules and how if she'd know it would have messed up her work. She didn't listen as the fact her son had been alive even after she had stopped looking. Peter had been waiting for her.  
"...Surely you understand that!" Linderman sighed and Angela turned to face him.  
"He was my baby."

_The door opened with a click, small rays of light reaching Peter's eyes. Peter started shaking, clutching his arms around himself tighter.  
That was the reason he hated the dark- because the dark always had monsters lurking in it._

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Review for more!


End file.
